Tv maluca, mistura de 3 mundos!
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: Como seria se os personagens estivessem fazendo uma entrevista para um canal mto louco de Tv, estreando a idiota aqui, hein? Leiam e descubram! Obs.: É minha 1ªfic. P.S: Não me matem![CAP 4! Hist completa!]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto e Inu yasha - não são meus só estão brincando com eles, tudo bem?**

Minha 1ª fic! Espero que gostem! \0/

Como seria se os personagens estivessem fazendo uma entrevista para um canal mto louco de Tv, estreando a idiota aqui, hein? Leiam e descubram!

**Legenda:**

**Fulano: **Fala

ações

_'Pensamento'_

GRITO

( Obs.: Comentários das autora)

**Isa:** Podemos começar?

**Inu:** Feh!

**Kakashi:** Acho que sim... ¬¬

**Isa:** Ótimo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------Depois de um tempo...

**Isa:** Vamos às entrevistas com os candidatos! Que entre o 1º candidato!

**Naruto:** OLÁ! BOM DIA! Hehehe .

**Isa: **Muito bom dia Naruto, posso ver seu currículo?

**Naruto:** Que é isso? l.l

**Inu:** Puffff segurando o riso

**Kakashi: **É o papel que fala da sua apresentação Naruto, aquele que eu mandei você trazer lembra? - - "

**Naruto: **AH! AQUELE KAKASHI-SENSEI!? Eu trouxe sim! tira do bolso um papel massacrado, alisando-o o bota sobre minha mesa Aqui está! Hehehe!

**Inu:** Puffff segurando o riso

**Isa: **DANDO UM URRO NA CABEÇA DO Inu Quer parar de rir?!

Lendo o papel:

_- __**Nome: **__Naruto Uzumaki_

_-_**Cargo:**_Genin_

_**-Afiliação: **__Não tenho, mas, serve o Iruka-sensei? (obs.: Por que não pergunta logo: Qual o nome dos seus pais?, com esse titulo eu fiquei confuso!) _

_**-Gosto:**__ De ramen!_

_**-Não gosto:**__De levar murro na cabeça, do Sasuke, do Oroshimaru, do livrinho do Kakashi-sensei (NA: idem Naruto, idem... T-T), da demora que tenho que enfrentar para comer ramen!_

_**-Indicação: **__Quem me indicou o emprego foi o Kakashi-sensei! A Tsunade paga mau pra caramba, não dava mais pra ser ninja..._

Termina de ler o papel

**Isa: **Só isso? Você não tem experiência em nada?!

**Naruto: **Hehehe ...

**Kakashi: **Ele fez tudo errado não é? suspiro

**Isa: **... Tenho que responder? ¬ ¬ indignada

**Naruto: **OH! ÒoÓ Eu fiz direito, viu?!

**Inu: **Aham, até parece fedelho sorriso irônico...

**Isa: **Inu yasha, você não ajuda... ¬¬

**Kakashi: **Concordo tira o maldito livrinho do bolso e começa a ler...

**Isa: **Outro inútil... Naruto, você está empregado, sabe pegar cafezinho né?

**Naruto: **NÃO SOU BURRO!

**Isa:** Eu não disse isso... Pode chamar o próximo Naruto?

**Sasuke: **Bom dia. - -

**Inu: **EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Isa e Kakashi:** Como você sabe disso?!

**Inu: **Aprendi muitas coisas com você, hump!

**Isa e Kakashi: **Eu?

**Inu: **PAREM COM ISSO!

**Isa e Kakashi: **Ta...

**Sasuke e Naruto:** o o" - -"

**Isa: **Sasuke, fale-me sobre você, por que você quer trabalhar aqui? Desistiu de ser vilão de conto de fada?

**Sasuke: **O Oroshimaru ficava me tratando estranho, estava com a barriga na miséria já que não tinha emprego nem missões, procurei no jornal e vi seu anuncio.

**Isa: **Ok, pode me dar seu currículo? "_Por enquanto está agindo educadamente e não está tentando me matar, até que o Sósakê é educadinho, hahaha, nem parece emo e nem gay, hahaha, é muito fofo." _

**Naruto: **ainda na sala VAI CONTRATAR ESSE INUTIL!?

**Isa: "**_droga! O silencio tava tão bom..." _Sim Naruto, se o currículo dele for melhor que o seu sim. - - "_e é claro que o currículo do Sask é melhor que o do Naruto ou eu não sou autora dessa fic."_

**Sask: **(obs.: O Sask estava muito mais apresentável que o Naruto, vou descrevê-los para vocês: Sask usava um terno azul escuro, camisa branca e gravata vermelha, ou seja, muito bonito! O Naruto, já é bonito por natureza, mas, vamos lá... Naruto usava calça jeans, sandálias havaianas pretas e blusa laranja, não, eu não estava de óculos. Kakashi usava calça preta, camisa branca que estava meio-aberta , luvas de sempre, mascara, bandana e social preta por baixo da branca. Inu yasha usava, calça jeans, blusa vermelha. SE QUISER MAIS DETALHES COMO A COR DA CUECA, ME FALEM, TA? MAS, NÃO MECHO UM DEDO PRA SABER DISSO POR CONTA PRÓPRIA!)Aqui está... Coloca o papel que estava em sua mão em uma pasta transparente, encima da minha mesa - -

**Isa: **Nossa, que currículo admirável! Ta muito mais apresentável do que o do Naruto! o

**Sask, Kakashi** ainda lendo aquele livro ridículo **e Inu: **Obvio... ¬¬

**Isa: "**_Só pela apresentação tenho vontade de contratá-lo, mas... afff, como eu sou justa ¬¬_

Começa a ler o papel:

_-__**Nome: **__Sasuke Uchiha_

_**-Cargo: **__Chunin _(obs. Eu acho que ele é Chunin XDDD)

_**-Afiliação: **__Meus pais morreram._

_**-Status: **__Solteiro_

_**-Experiência: **__Não podia volta para Konoha por causa da inflação, que estava muito alta. Sou chunin, estudei na academia ninja e depois sai para viajar, tenho experiência em varias línguas, que aprendi viajando. Sou da família Uchiha, que é muito famosa e possui como linhagem o Sharigan. Completei a escola e fiz curso com o Sr. Oroshimaru._

_**-Indicações: **__Sou bom em 5 línguas diferentes, cujas falo fluentemente, fui indicado para ser Jounin, mas sabendo da inflação eu não aceitei. Sei dirigir, tenho grande força para trabalhos de todos os tipos._

_Blablablablabla..._

Termina de ler o papel"

começa a encarar o Sasuke

**Sask: **começa á retribuir a encarada

**Isa: **Muito bom currículo, você está contratado Sask! Seja muito bem vindo! Só não precisa ser tão formal!

**Kakashi: "**_Isso está indo para um rumo... Que tem tudo para ser complicado. T-T"_

**Naruto: **PROTESTO! ELE TENTOU ME MATAR!!!!

**Sask: **Mas, não matei.

**Naruto: **Mas, tento!

**Sask: **Mas, não matei "_Pena..."_

**Naruto: **MAS, TENTO!

**Sask:** Mas, não matei.

**Naruto:** MAS TENTO!

**Sask:** Mas, não matei...

**Naruto:** MAS TENTO PORRA!

**Isa: **PORRA DIGO EU! QUE TENHO QUE CONTRATAR VOCÊ!!!!!!

**Naruto e Sask: **o o"

**Isa:** PROXIMOOOOO!

**Itachi:** ... Olá. - -frio e rígido

**Sask, Naruto e Kakashi: **em coro O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

**Inu: **Quem é esse?

**Itachi: **Olá Sasuke...frio

**Isa: **Pra que Você quer o emprego?, você é do mau! Já trabalha na Akatsuki e ainda tem seu irmão!

**Itachi: **Eles não me pagam lá, alem disso o Tobi babava demais e os restos dos Akatsukis são passado, quero recomeçar. frio

**Sask:** Morraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!ativa o sharigan e começa um ataque

**Inu: **EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kakashi: **HUHUHU!.\

**Naruto: **RAMEN!v o v

**Isa: **eu não merco isso... CALEM A BOCA SEUS (censurado)!

**Inu: **MALDIÇÃO!

**Isa:** Mais um... O que foi agora?

**Inu: **Todo mundo gritou, por quê?

**Todos, menos Itachi, Sask e Kakashi: **gota

**Todos:** Idiota...

**Isa: **Itachi, bem... "_Estou falando com o Itachi! Tirando as rugas ele é muito lindooo!"_ Pode me dar seu currículo?

**Itachi: **Aqui... tira de uma pasta preta um papel grampeado, muito bem apresentável

( obs.: pega microfone e para a fita na hora em que Itachi entra no escritório Itachi usava terno preto, sapato social preto, blusa branca e gravata vermelha sangue.)

**Isa: **Abre o currículo e lê ... O O"...¬¬...bocejo... O O"... "_ahhhhhh, que terrível! QUE MEDOOOOOOOO!" _Termina de ler o currículo e o fecha com a cara branca Veremos Sr. Uchiha, ligaremos para o senhor... " tremendo um pouco e entrega o currículo para o dono

**Itachi: **Estarei esperando. - -

**Isa: "**_NEM TÃO CEDO EU TE CONTRATO O FILHO DO CA._ "Sim.

**Kakashi e Naruto** que estavam segurando Sask para ele não estraçalhar meu escritório, com a batalha sangrenta que averia no local: "_Ufa!"_

**Inu: **_Quem é esse? E, que stress..._

Itachi sai da sala

**Isa: **Chamem o Sesshoumaru!

**Inu: **CUMÉ QUE É?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROSNANDO E CRITANDO DE RAIVA!

**Isa: **CALA A BOCA! Ele sim por quê?

**Inu: **MALDIÇÃO! O SESSHOUMARU AQUI NÃO! OU ELE OU EU, SE ELE NÃO SAIR, EU SAIO!

**Isa:** Mas, você é guarda-noturno, não vai vê-lo tão fácil assim...

**Inu: **GUARDA-NOTURNO?! VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!

**Isa: **sorriso maléfico Ao contrario cachorro! Aqui nesse contrato que VOCÊ assinou, diz claramente que vai eu mando em você, sou sua chefe, você come na palma da minha mão quando quero ou não come nada! Você além de guarda-noturno, também é ancora lembra?

**Inu: **VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM SUA HUMANA IDIOTA!

**Isa: **SENTA! Seu meio-youkai estúpido! o idiota cai de cara no chão

**Inu: **MALDIÇÃO! desgruda a cara do chão com muito esforço

**Sesshy: **Já no chão Inu yasha? frio, porem menos frio que o Itachi

**Inu: **SESSHOUMARU!...

**Isa: **entra na frente do meio-youkai e segurando para que ele não avance no Sesshy SEJA BEM VINDO!

**Kakashi, Naruto e Sask: **Segurando o Inu yasha e usando jutsus para que ele não ouse atacar Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshy: **Sim. abaixa a cabeça em função de saudação ( obs.: Sesshy, também estava muito apresentável, usava terno cinza-claro, camisa branca e gravata azul.)

**Isa: **Sente-se, li novamente seu currículo, muitas vezes, é mesmo muito admirável! Te chamei para tratar dos papéis! continua segurando o Inu yasha, com muito esforço, porque o cachorro estava espumando de raiva e seus olhos estavam mudando de cor e suas garras começaram a crescer muito rápido, Naruto, Kakashi e Sask me ajudavam. SENTA PORRA! o trouxa cai de cara no chão e dessa vez fica por lá mesmo

**Sesshy: **Sim.

Minutos depois...

**Isa: **Agora nossa equipe está completa! Muito obrigada á todos, sejam muito bm vindos amanhã começaremos a separação de cargos!

**Inu:** Você já não disse que eu ia ser guarda-noturno!?

**Isa: **Estava brincando... sai da salaAté amanhã á todos, não se atrasem!

**Todos:** Sim!

**FIM! DO CPITULO 1!**

* * *

Pessoal sei que peguei pesado na salada mista, ok sou humana tbm! Por isso tenho umas perguntas e gostaria da ajuda d vcs...:

1-Como se faz pra comentar no texto dos outros?

2- Como se faz pro texto ser baixado direito nessa bosta?

3- Oq acharam dessa salada mista?

Tchau!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! Segundo capitulo da minha 1ª fic! Espero que gostem! \o

**A Legenda mudou!:**

**-**Ações-

"pensamentos"

(comentarias da autora)

**Fulano:** fala

**CAPITULO 2 - A QUASE SAPARAÇÃO DE TAREFAS.**

**Isa:** Não!

**Tsunade:** Sim!

**Isa:** Não e ponto final!

**Tsunade:** SIM!-pega a MINHA mesa e a joga pela janela, que por acaso aceita 3 pombos e cai encima do Inu yasha que estava acabando de chega na empresa-

**Isa:** MEU VINHO!-olha pra fora da janela e vê sua mesa estraçalhada e suja de vinho, que molhava toda a papelada e escorria como se fosse sangue- SUA MALDITAAAAA! SAKÊ MANIACA! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO PELO VINHO! SUA VADIA DE SANGUE FRIO! AGORA QUE NÃO ACEITO MESMO FAZER O COMERCIAL DA TSUNAVEST¹! VOCÊ VAI APANHAR SE NÃO CHISPAR AGORA!

**Tsunade:** NÃO VOU MESMO SUA GAROTINHA!

**Isa: **-Joga cadeira na Tsunade, enquanto bufava de raiva- MORRAAAA! "_NEM ACREDITO QUE JÁ FUI SUA FAN SUA BÊBADA!"_

**Tsunade: **-desvia- Vou fazer você fazer a propaganda de Tsunavest NEM QUE SEJA É FORÇA! -pula pra cima de mim cheia de fúria!-

* * *

**LÁ EM BAIXO...**

**Inu: **MALDIÇÃO! -explosão que destrói de vez os restos da minha mesa- QUEM FEZ ISSO?! -olhando pra cima com o cabelo todo sujo de vinho- QUEM VAI MORRER HOJE!? QUEM?!

**Kakashi:** Demorou, hein? -lendo o livrinho q de útil, não tem nada...-

**Inu:** Você está mais atrasado DO QUE EU!!

**Kakashi:** Você sabe que sou novo no país, eu me perdi... -sem desgrudar o olhar do maldito livro-

**Inu:** Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, por que temos que trabalhar juntos?! Eu não sou obrigado a trabalhar com huma-!-sente algo na garganta-

**Kakashi: **-colocara uma kunai no pescoço do Inu yasha em menos de 1 segundo, olhando-o friamente- 1º: Isso é preconceito!; 2º: Á muitos humanos que são melhores que você e 3º: Eu também não queria trabalhar com você, agora deixe de criancice e vamos entrar. Ah! Não se esqueça, que você tbm é MEIO humano.

**Inu: **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... TA! TA! TÔ INDO VAI!

* * *

**DENTRO DO PRÉDIO...**

**Sask:** Cala a boca! Já disse que não fui eu!

**Naruto:** CALA VOCÊ! E ME DEVOLVA O MEU RAMEN! ÒoÓ

**Sask: **Eu não comi seu Ramen Naruto no Baka!

**Naruto:** COMEU SIM SASUKE-TEME!

**Sask:** Naruto no Baka!

**Naruto:** SASUKE-TEME!

**Sask:** Naruto no Baka!

**Naruto:** SASUKE-TEME!

**Sesshy:** ..."_Hump, crianças"..._

**Sask: **Naruto no Baka!

**Naruto: **SASUKE-TEME!

**Sesshy:**_ "Odeio meu emprego"...-_pega alguns papéis-

* * *

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!** (Explosão na sala da chefe)

**Todos: **?

* * *

**NA SALA DA CHEFE:**

**Tsunade:** Desiste pirralha!? Af, af, af, você até que é fortinha -toda cansada, com vários arranhões, sem um dente e sem um dos saltos da sandália-.

**Isa:** NUNCA VELHOTA!-com a boca sangrando um pouco, a roupa rasgada, e arranhões por todo o corpo- A GUERRA AINDA NÃO ACABOU! EU VOU VINGAR A MORTE DO VINHO! ò.ó af, af, af... (Estou sendo realista, nem com muito esforço conseguiria vencer a Tsunade XD, embora meu vinho fosse à coisa mais importante pra mim.)-deitada no meio de pedras onde Tsunade me tacara-.

**Tsunade:** Você está se destruindo garota... -sorriso do mau- Você é muito corajosa, ou burra...-do outro lado da sala ainda de pé-

**Isa:** Eu nunca deixo meu vinho para traz... –brilhos-

**Tsunade:** Você deveria ser minha aluna, íamos ser invencíveis, aceite criança, você tem chances de ser tornar Hokage um dia...

**Isa:** Nunca me renderei ao lado sakê! Sou fiel ao meu vinho! "_E quem me garante que ela não me venderá para o Ero-senin?"_ Você é forte velhota, mas nunca serei sua aluna e nem farei propaganda da Tsunavest, prefiro morrer!

**Tsunade:** Você é burra mesmo!¬¬ SE PREPARE PARA MORRER!

**Isa:** "_Tudo acaba aqui... Ah, como queria beber mais uma garrafa do meu vinho... T-T -_fechando os olhos, sem forças, esperando o ultimo ataque- _Ah, como eu queria... Dar um ultimo "SENTA!" no Inu yasha, um primeiro e ultimo soco no Kakashi, um beijinho no Naruto e ver o Sask o Sesshy de cueca, tudo que perdi, mas, agora tudo acabou..."_

**Inu:** GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMAS!-Inu entra pelo teto-.

**Kakashi, Naruto e Sask:** TSUNADE?!

**Isa:** Como estou viva ainda?

**Tsunade:** Há! Agora com meus ninjas ficará muito mais fácil! Vamos ataquem!

**Todos:** Do que está falando? l.l

**Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------> **

**Mini Tsunade bêbada:** PODEM R-IR-C! SEUS O-TARIOZ!! EU DÃO PRECIXO DE VOCHÊIS!

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama! A Senhora está bêbada!

**Mini Tsunade:** NÃO ESTOU BÊBADA! HOGAGUUES NÃO BEBEM! ESTÁ INCINUANDO QUE SÓ EU ESTANDO BÊ-BADÁ, PRA DESPEDIR TAN-TOX VAGABUNDIOS DE UMA CHÓ VEIS?

**Shizune:** Não Tsunade-sama!

**Tsunade: **NA RUA DAR MARGURA VOCÊ TAMBÉM SHIRAYA!

**Shizune: **T-T

Ou seja, Tsunade com a inflação, acabou ficando rica e comprando vários tipos de sakê, não precisando mais trabalhar pra der dinheiro ela passa o tempo livre no escritório enchendo a cara com rodadas de sakê, de diferentes tipos e acabou por despedir todo mundo num dia em que estava caindo de bêbada.

**Fim do Fla****sh Back-------------------------------------------------------------> **

**Is****a:** Uau, até o Inu yasha é melhor chefe que você Tsunade... u.u.

**Kakashi:** Konoha entrou em falência desde aquele dia...

**Naruto:** MORRE VELHA! Ò.Ó "_Assim eu viro Hokage mais rápido hehehe."_

**Sesshy: **Hump, que idiotice...

**Inu:** Prepare-se pra morrer!

**Isa:** O.O (clímax)

**Tsunade:** ¬¬...

**Sask:** ¬¬9 –coçando a cabeça-.

Inu yasha ataca Tsunade com a Tesaiga, destruindo meu escritório e criando uma fumaça densa, quando esta desaparece Tsunade já avia sumido e no lugar só avia um pequeno tronco com uma foto do Titio Oroshi de biquíni roxo, com o dedo indicador na língua, fazendo pose sexy e "Para Sasuke com amor" com a sua assinatura.

**Isa:** Maldita, ainda deixa essa foto...

**Inu:** MALDIÇÃO! EU ERREI!? ONDE ELA FOI!?

**Kakashi:** Ela usou um jutsu de troca com esse tronco e essa foto –pega a foto- e... pelo visto é para o Sask...

**Sask:** Queima! Isso eu não quero!

**Inu e Isa: **Mesmo? -sorriso e voz irônica-

**Sask: **GOKAKYU NO JUTSU! –Kakashi solta a foto que é consumida pela bola de fogo!- pronto!... ù ú.

**Kakashi, Naruto, Inu yasha, Isa e Sesshy: **"Era uma vez uma foto..."

**Isa:** Seeshy-chan me ajuda aqui? ¬¬"

**Todos:** "_SESSHY-CHAN!?"_ (aqui eles estão pensando arrepiados e assustados, pra quem está confuso(a))

**Inu: **SESSHY-CHAN?!!! –grita com muita raiva-

**Sesshy: **-um pouco vermelho- Não me chame assim ù.u -frio-

**Isa:** Se você me tirar daqui... ù.ú-ainda presa em um conjunto de rochas-

**Sesshy:** Inu yasha tire-a daí...¬¬

**Inu:** Por que não vai você!?

**Sesshy e Isa:** Inu yasha... ù.ú"

**Naruto: **Dattebayo...-recuperando-se do susto-

**Inu:** Argh! –estende a mão- Ta bom, ta bom! -vira o rosto meio vermelho-

**Isa: **"?" hã? Ah! Obrigada –pega na mão dele-

**Inu:** -pucha para cima tirando a idiota das pedras- Tudo bem?

**Isa:** Sim... –vermelhinha-

**Sask:** Podemos trabalhar agora? ¬¬"

**Isa:** Ah é mesmo! -vira-se- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEU ESCRITÓRIO TT o TT!!!

**Inu:** AI MEU OUVIDO!

**Isa:** Desculpa é que... meu escritório t-ta todo destruído e você estraçalhou o teto e meu... meu... MEU! E O MEU VINHO! ÒoÓ.

**Inu:** Bleak! Aquela coisa roxa? Você bebe aquilo?... Vou ficar com o cheiro daquela coisa por uma semana! -começando a gritar de raiva- E A CULPA É SUA!!

**Isa: **MINHA UMA OVA! QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ CHEGAR ATRASADO?! NÃO TEM RELÓGIO NÃO Ô ESTUPIDO?!

**Inu:** CALA A BOCA! O KAKASHI CHEGOU DEPOIS DE MIM E SE NÃO FOSSE POR SUA CULPA EU AINDA ESTARIA LIMPO! HUMANA ESTUPIDA!

**Kakashi:** Se você é um youkai tão poderoso como diz que é como você não percebeu a mesa vindo pra cima de você? ¬\" –lendo AINDA o tão chamativo Icha Icha Paraidice-

**Isa:** Quer saber? Vou voltar pra casa e tomar um banho, "_volto depois e já tratarei da reforma e dos trabalhos" _boa sorte para limpar isso pra você três... –dirigindo-se á Sasuke, Naruto e Sesshy- Tô indo.

**Inu:** Eu vou também!

**Isa:** Quem disse? Cachorro não se limpa com a língua? l.l

**Todos menos a chefe:** ECA!

**Sesshy (o mais friamente possível meio vermelho de raiva e vergonha) e Inu yasha (com a cara vermelha de raiva, nojo e vergonha): **NÃO!

**Inu:** EU QUERO UM BANHO! EU MEREÇO UM BANHO MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ!

**Isa:** Ta ta! Quer parar de gritar por favor!? –rabugenta-

**Inu:** Feh! A culpa é sua!

**Isa:** Se continuar assim te darei a pior função que tiver.

**Sask:** Que cheiro nojento de cachorro molhado Inu yasha-teme.

**Naruto:** É ISSO MESMO VOCÊ TA FEDENDO!

**Isa:** E quem disse que com banho resolva essa catinga?

**Inu:** Mas, isso não fui eu! " – começa a cheira o ar e se arrepia- Vem do Naruto.

**Todos:** COMO?! O O".

**Naruto:** Eh? Hã? Q-quem você pensa que está acusando?! Eu serei o futuro Hokage!

**Todos:** "Mas o que isso tem aver?"

**Sask e Isa:** FOI VOCÊ NARUTO! –Todos começam a correr atrás do Naruto-

Pof!- Naruto cria uma fumaça e começa a correr feito papa-léguas deixando para traz uma foto do Titio Jiray de biquíni laranja fazendo pose segurando uma bola laranja em frente de suas (nada depiladas) pernas e mostrando a língua.

**FIM DO CAPITULO 2!**

¹Tsunavest- Plano de inflação da Tsunade, já que ela demitiu todo mundo. Uma mistura de Finevest e Tsunade, onde a Tsunade sai ganhando á base de burocracia.

**

* * *

**

**RESPONDENDO ÁS ****REVIEWS! \o/---------------------------------------------------**

**Giza-chan: **

**Isa:** U-UAU! DUAS REVIEWS, Q-QUE EMOÇÃO! GENTE, DUAS REVIEWS! o/

**Inu:** Você está feliz? São só duas!

**Naruto: **DATTEBAYO! Eu tenho muitas fãns!

**Sask:** Naruto baka - -...

**Kakashi:** O que vier ta ótimo...

**Sesshy: **Não deveriamos estar trabalhando? –frio-

**Isa: **Si bem, que maioria á do Naruto e do Sask. SusuNaru, bemmmm será? –sorri maleficamente e cora- Dependerá do comportamento deles – cora –

**Sask: **COMO ASSIM? EU NÃO SOU GAY!

**Inu:** É EMO!

**Sask:** NÃO SOU SEU IDIOTA!

**Isa:** Mas, talvez SasuInu pra dar uma acalmada no escritório, mas não botei em meus planos Yaoi, não gosto muito sabe? Nunca planejei por Yaoi nesta fic, ta, admito já pensei em ItaSesshy... - -

**Sesshy:** Como? ù.ú –tentando se controlar-

**Isa:** Nada não Sesshoumaru! Hahaha!

**Inu:** EU NÃO SOU GAY!

**Sesshy: **nem eu, vou me demitir. –sai do cenário-

**Isa:** VOLTA SESSHY! -corre atrás-

**Inu:** VAI E NÃO VOLTA!-sorrindo-

**Kindou Hirumo:**

amarrei o Sesshy em uma cadeira

**Isa:** Muito prazer tbm Sra.Kindou! Obrigada pelos elogios e pelas criticas! Agora em função do Sask...

**Sask:** O que tem eu?

**Isa: **No anime o apelido do Sasuke é Sask, então eu pensei: AH! QUE FOFINHU! E pronto! Deu no que deu Sask é só apelido, não se preocupe que sei o que estou fazendo, (acho)...

**Sask:** Acho isso ridículo... Você me irrita.

**Isa:** MAS VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME ATURAR DO MESMO JEITO SÓSAKE!-Vai dar soco no rosto do Sask-

**Sask:** -Impede o soco-

**Isa: -**pega a mão do Sask e beija imitando um cavaleiro da idade média- smack- olha para a cara corada do Sask- hihihi! "Que fofo"

**Isa: **TOBI!

**Tobi:** au-au! –Tobi vem correndo em minha direção trazendo o Itachi-

**Itachi:** TOBI, PARADO!

**Isa:** Oi Itachi! " Tudo bem?

**Itachi:** ¬¬...-está trabalhando para carrocinha-

**Isa: **VAI SIM!

**Sask:** Vou não!

**Isa: **Vai sim!

**Sask: **Não vou usar vestido nem a pau!

**Isa:** Vai sim! Eu sou sua chefe e autora dessa fic, então você vai sim! Você, o Itachi e o Kakashi para fazer o comercial o Icha Icha 2!

**Sask: **NÃO VOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Legenda!:**

**-**Ações-

"pensamentos"

(comentarias da autora)

**Fulano:** fala

Olá! A quanto tempo pessoas! 3ºcap. Aproveitem! o/

Antecipei um pouco a data na história ok?

**CAPITULO 3!!!!**

Doutora o que ele tem?

Isa: Uma coisa séria.

Sesshy: Teremos que tomar medidas drásticas. (obs.: Sesshy é cirurgião)

Itachi (de vestido vermelho com alças!): Qual doutor? ó/ \ò

Sesshy: Teremos que castrar... O Inu yasha.

Inu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Na realidade:-

**Isa:** Pô, que sonho divertido! n.n Mas agora pra me poupar tempo vou discutir sozinha as funções! o/

-escreve, escreve e depois de um tempo:-

"Inu yasha: Guarda-costas e encarregado dos esportes.

Kakashi: Seção de literatura.

Naruto: Pega-cafezinho e seção de mangas e animes.

Sasuke: Empresário, seção: Noticias em geral.

Sesshoumaru: cuida da papelada e da meteorologia."

Ah, ta legal vai... Já fiz tudo que tinha que fazer! Agora é só tratar da reforma do prédio e de comprar uma nova garrafa de vinho! \o/ VIVA EU! HAHAHA!

-deixa o papelzinho na mural da secretaria e volta para casa depois de comprar vinho-

No dia seguinte...

**Todos:** -lendo papel-...

**Isa:**-chegando agora no prédio- Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Ta bem frio lá fora né? É tão bom esse friozinho... n.n

**Inu:** COMO ASSIM GUARDA-COSTAS?!

**Naruto:** Pega-café? T-T

**Inu:** -empurrando o Naruto e vindo em minha direção- Como assim guarda-costas?! –com raiva-

**Isa:** ...-elaborando resposta- Aquele que não guarda a frente ¬¬...

**Kakashi, Sesshy e Sask:** ¬¬ -gota-

**Naruto:** Pega-café? T-T

**Isa:** Naruto você não é só pega-café, você também é quebra-galho. "_Ou Severino_"

**Sask:** Naruto esse é o único emprego que você merece, seu baka ¬¬...

**Sesshy e Kakashi:** Concordo ¬¬...

**Naruto: **Dattebayo... -se encolhe no canto obscuro da sala desenhando círculos no chão com o dedo indicador-

**Isa:** Naruto...

**Inu: **-me pega nos dois braços com raiva- Você não disse que eu ia ser âncora?

**Isa:** Você é!

**Inu:** Então como é que lá está escrito guarda-costas!?

**Isa:** Você não leu tudo ô estúpido!

**Inu:** -me larga e vai ler o seu cargo por completo-...-vira a cabeça- MAS MESMO ASSIM!

**Sesshy:** Inu yasha!...

**Inu:** SAI DE MIM SESSHOUMARU!

**Sesshy:** -virando-se para mim- Srta. Perdoe os atos desse rapaz, compreendo sua decisão, com essa burrice, esse foi o melhor emprego que podia arranjar - -.

**Isa:** Obri-

**Inu:** MALDITO! MORRA!

**Sesshy:** -a mão dele começa a ficar verde- Quem vai morrer é você –olhar frio-

**Isa:** GENTE!...-indo interferir-

Kakashi aparece e agarra o pulso de Sesshy e o de Inu yasha, impedindo o ataque e me impedindo de interferir no meio da disputa e acabar sem um membro enquanto olhava para Sesshy e Inu yasha friamente.

**Isa:** óò...

**Naruto:** DETTEBAYO! O KAKASHI-SENSEI É IMBATIVEL! –recupera-se num piscar de olhos-

**Sask: **Naruto baka ¬¬...

**Naruto: **-com a famosa voz de tácuara (acho q se escreve assim) rachada- O QUEEEEEEEE!? Ò.Ó

**Isa:** "Ah não..."

-Começa a discussão SASUKEXNARUTO-

**Isa:** Aiiiiii –super desanimada e triste- Ge-gente, calma ai...

**Os homens:** QUE TE CHAMOU NA CONVERSA HEIN?!-muito furiosos e com olhares frios-

**Isa:** Vou embora vai. Vou tratar da reforma do prédio em casa mesmo... -estado de espírito: Triste-

Sai da sala e enfrenta o frio de volta para casa.

**EM CASA:**

**Isa:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –suspiro desanimado- POF!-cai no sofá- Que friozinhu gotoso! (obs.: A chefe é meio infantil às vezes XD) E amanhã é a festa junina, todo mundo combinou de ir lá... Que chato... Mas... A culpa é um pouco minha...também... Hm!

**NO TRABALHO:**

**Todos:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –todos esmurrados e caídos no chão-

**Kakashi:** Ué, cadê a Srta. A... Ah não... –Se levanta mesmo todo esmurrado-

**NA CASA DA CHEFE:**

**Isa:** Eu também só contratei homem, nem me dei conta da testosterona que ia que agüentar, bem feito, deveria ter contratado alguém para me ajudar...

**Flash Back 1------------------------------------------------------ > **

**Isa:** Então Sakura, seu currículo... n.n"

**Sakura: -**Baba- Sask-kun... O que achou da minha roupa? 0¬0

**Isa:** Sakura...

**Sakura:** Sask-kun, volta comigo pra Konoha? Eu sou aprendiz da Hokage, podemos viver na mordomia... Nós dois... 0¬0

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan eu aceito sua proposta! "Vou virar Hokage mais rápido hehehe!" n.n

**Sakura:** Naruto seu baka! Essa proposta é somente para o Sasuke! –encara furiosa o Naruto- "Inter Sakura: CHISPA NARUTO! VAI CORTEJAR SUA CHEFE AI... O CARGO DE MEU NAMORADO É DO SASK!"

**Naruto:** Itaiiiii –se ajoelha no cantinho escuro da sala e começa desenhar círculos com o dedo indicador- Por que sempre o Sask? T-T

**Isa:** Kakashi-sensei é tudo sempre assim?

**Kakashi:** Bemmmm, eu acho que é... –lendo vocês sabem o que- Depende do dia, hoje eles estão até calmos...¬\9 - coça a cabeça- Normalmente é pior...

**Inu: **OMG... Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

**Isa:** Srita Sakura...

**Sakura:** -se toca- Eh? O que foi? "Inter Sakura: Chispa daqui ô mocréia! Não ta vendo que quero ficar á sós com o Sasuke?!".

**Isa: **Não vai dar para te contratar por motivos financeiros... n.n" "Inter Isabelle: EMO! Rosa chata! Testuda chata! Ia ser gastar salário á toa!"

**Sask:** Concordo...¬¬

-Derrepente:-

**Ino:** OLÁ! –batendo a porta e entrando sem ser chamada-EU ESTAVA ENTRANHANDO A DEMORA E VIM!...-olha para a cabelo de algodão doce- TESTA DE MARQUISE, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! VEIO JOGAR CHAME ENCIMA DO MEU SASK É?

**Sakura:** Ino... TUA PORCA DESMAMADA!

**Inu:** Xiii começou... ¬¬

**Isa:** "O pior é que minha testa é do mesmo tamanho do que a da Sakura..."

**Sask: **-cochicha no meu ouvido- Não contrate estas duas, por favor... ¬¬

**Isa:** Ta, mas... Da pra resolver isso?

**Sask:** Não me peça milagres...¬¬

**Isa:** Ta... ¬¬ -um encara a outra-

**Ino:** E VOCÊ TESTA DE MARQUISE 2? O QUE É QUE ESTÁ COCHICANDO COM O MEU SASK!? SUA TESTUDA METIDA A CHEFE!

**Isa:** Sua loira-burra siliconizada, porca preconceituosa...

**Kakashi:** O O" Que calma é essa?

**Isa:** é que com gente podre não vale a pena gastar saliva ¬¬...

**Sakura:** SE EU NÃO TRABALHO AQUI A INO TAMBÉM NÃO!

**Kakashi, Inu yasha, Sask e Isa:** Com certeza... ¬¬

**Isa:** Alguém pode...Tira-las da sala?

**Inu:** Disso cuido eu! –arregaça as mangas da camisa enquanto sorri maleficamente- -Expulsa as duas da minha sala á chutes e gritos...-

**Fim do Flash Back 1------------------------------------------------------ > **

**Isa:** Eles devem estar se estraçalhando lá... Será que é melhor eu voltar?

Não sei... Acho que não... O Kakashi e todo mundo parecia que não queriam minha interferência, melhor não...

**Flash Back 2------------------------------------------------------ > **

**Isa:** UAU Srita Shizune! SEU CURRICULO É MUITO BOM! Seja bem vinda á empresa! Será minha secretária e assistente do Sesshoumaru está bem? n.n

**Shizune:** Vou trabalhar com o Grande príncipe Sesshoumaru?! Oh, muito obrigada Isabelle-sama! n.n

**Isa:** Ninguém nunca me chamou assim! Nossa que honra!

**Inu:** 'Grande príncipe Sesshoumaru' Black! FP

Shizune se preparou muito bem para o dia em que ia trabalhar com o Grande príncipe Sesshoumaru, colocou uma roupa mais feminina: vestido rosa, bolero roxo e sandálias de salto pretas. Tudo para seduzi-lo, só não contava com uma coisa...

Dia seguinte:

**Isa:** Ué? Cadê a srita Shizune, Sesshy?

**Sesshy:** E eu que devo saber? ¬¬

**Kakashi:** Ela é sua assistente.

**Isa:** É.

**Sesshy:** Eu não sei onde ela está...

**Isa:** hmmmmm...

Trimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm - telefone toca-

**Isa:** Anime Tv falando,Alô? Com quem falo?

**Do outro lado da linha:** Alô, não adianta esperar a Srita Shizune não aparecerá...

**Isa:** OROSHIMARU!

**Oro:** Ué, como você descobriu? l.l

**Isa:** Um homem com voz grossa e sexy e com o talento de faze-la ficar como a de boiola? Só pode ser você... ¬¬

**Oro: **Obrigado n.n

**Isa:** Ta, mas... O que você fez com a minha secretaria hein? ó.ô8

**Oro:** Nada, foi um carro que passou por cima dela, só isso...

**Isa:** Ela foi atropelada?! O.O8

**Oro:** Demorou hein? Sim, ela foi atropelada e é bom você me contratar para ser assistente do Sesshy senão ninguém será. Ò ó8

**Isa:** O Sesshy sabe se cuidar, é só isso? E a srita Shizune? Foi mandada para o hospital? ô.ò8

**Oro:** O de Konoha? Sim. n.n8

**Isa: **MAS KONAHA FICA DO OUTRO LADO DO MUNDO CRIATURA!

**Oro:** Por isso mesmo, se eu não for assistente pessoal do Sesshy ninguém será n.n8

**Isa:** "Assistente? Pessoal?" Não, prefiro que o Sesshy trabalhe mais mesmo, só isso? n.n

**Oro:** Só ¬¬8

**Isa:** Tchau! n.n8

**Oro: **Tchau. ¬¬8 –desliga o telefone-

**Kakashi:** E então, era o Oroshimaru?

**Isa:** Era.

**Kakashi:** E o que aconteceu com a Srta. Shizune?

**Isa:** Um carro a atropelou, o Oroshimaru só tava dirigindo... ¬¬ -ironia-

**Sesshy:** Menos estorvo ¬¬

**Isa e Kakashi:** SESSHOUMARU!

**Sesshy:** ?

**Isa:** Tenha mais respeito vai!

**Sesshy:** Por quê?

**Isa:** Ela ia ser sua assistente! Ia trabalhar com você, além de ter um super-carinho por ti!

**Sesshy:** E daí?

**Kakashi:** -volta a fazer seus afazeres-

**Isa:** Vai pegar o meu café vai! ù.u

**Sesshy:** -foi pegar o café-

**Isa:** E não é que ele foi mesmo? l.l

**Fim do Flash Back 2------------------------------------------------------ **

Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonc

**Isa:** Que fome! ú.ù Vou na padaria comprar alguma coisa para comer, será que pego pão de chocolate?

Então a criatura que chefiava os 5 homens mais bonitos no mundo dos animes foi comprar seu precioso pão com recheio de chocolate e para não comer na padaria lotada foi á pracinha e sentou-se no banco.

Nhock!

**Isa:** "Que gostoso! E nesse frio ele ta tão quentinho!" n.n

**Itachi:** -Aparece do nada atrás de mim com o Tobi na coleira- O que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar trabalhando?

**Tobi:** OI! n.n UH! POMBOS! –olha as criaturas irritantes de asas escuras-

**Isa:** To comendo meu pão, e você?

**Itachi:** Estou levando o Tobi pra passear ¬¬...

**Isa:** Ahhhhhh, você quer um pouco? l.l –oferece um pedaço do pão p/o Itachi-

**Itachi:** Não, obrigado -/ \- -solta a coleira do Tobi que sai correndo atrás dos pombos e acaba sendo bombardeado por fezes-O que você tem? Aqueles marmanjos te trataram mal? Não diga que foi o irritante do Sasuke.

**Isa:** Não, não foi o Sasuke...¬¬ "pelo menos não completamente"

**Itachi:** Então o que foi? Não minta pra mim.

**Isa:** Fui obrigada a abandonar meu escritório, o pessoal começou a brigar ai... Já deu pra imaginar, né? ¬¬ - ainda comendo-

**Itachi:** Deu. Eles são muito grossos, nem perceberam que tinham uma mulher por perto, tinham que se controlar, eles gritaram com você?

**Isa:** ...Sim, mas a culpa é um pouco minha, fui escolher as tarefas de cada um, o Inu yasha se descontrolou, depois o Sesshy, depois o Kakashi e por ultimo o Sask e o Naruto, eu mereci um pouco... –sorri-

**Itachi: **Mas, se você escolheu ta escolhido e o Inu yasha invés de ficar irritadinho devia se esforçar para melhorar e arranjar um posto melhor. –olha- Aliás, você não tem que ficar se preocupando.

**Isa:** ... Por que você ta fazendo isso? –termina de comer o pão-

**Itachi:** Por que 5 homens gritaram com você e te deixaram sozinha, sendo que eles são sua equipe e seus amigos. E você não está chorando, mulher nessas oras chora, grita, esperneia, joga vaso na parede e vem me pedir colo, você é bem resistente u.ù...

**Isa:** Há! Muito obrigada! Aliás... Eu não sou desse tipo de mulher que chora por tudo. –sorri mais alegre-..."Você está mesmo mudado" e... "Vamos Isabelle fale isso!"... O Tobi, você não tem que passear com ele?-aponta para o ser sem classificação-

**Itachi:** Ah, é mesmo! TOBI!-corre atrás do coitado cheio de titica de pombo e desaparece-

**Isa:**...-suspiro- "To até mais alegre, o Itachi é uma boa pessoa, depois de tanto tempo... Ele realmente está mudado... Nem parece que matou a mãe... Parabéns!"

-Aparece um vulto na minha frente, ele está todo cansado, suado e um pouco ferido- "?"

**Kakashi:** Até que enfim eu te encontrei!

**FIM DO CAP 3!!!!**

**OBS!!!!------------------------------------------------------------- **

Aqui são as observações que não botei no texto para não confundir vocês ta?

Ah! É outono ainda e aqui onde estou está bem frio então o figurino de todos mudou!:

-Inu yasha: Usava calça moletom preta, blusa de moletom branco, casaco vermelho e tênis pretos e vermelhos

-Itachi: Na minha opinião o mais chique! Usava sobretudo preto, calça preta, sapato preto e camisa vermelha, gravata vermelho-sangue e para não passar frio uma regata colada de baixo da vermelha (que estava fechada, nem me pergunte como descobri!)

-Kakashi: Sobretudo cinza, cachecol mostarda (aquele que ele sempre usa), calça social preta, sapato preto, moletom preto por baixo da camisa branca, além da maldita mascara.

-Naruto: Moletom preto, calça jeans, tênis laranja e branco e por cima do moletom um outro moletom aberto laranja com gola para aquecer seu pescoço.

-Sasuke: Calça preta, sapato preto, casaco azul-escuro com o leque dos Uchiha estampado em um dos braços, e moletom branco por baixo do casaco.

-Sesshoumaru: Usa calça cinza, moletom com gola no pescoço azul-claro, sobretudo cinza-escuro e tênis pretos. (não descobri a cor da cueca de nenhum, ninguém pediu...)

-Isa: Me deixei por ultimo por motivos óbvios (não sou tão bonita quanto eles XD). Estava usando cachecol azul-claro, sobretudo azul-escuro, calça jeans. Por baixo do sobre tudo: boleto marrom-claro, moletom branco, fora as luvas cor vinho que deixa a ponta dos meus dedos de fora XD (gosto de luva que deixa a ponta dos dedos de fora) e da bota preta com salto-alto.

**2-**Depois da conversa o Itachi teve que levar o Tobi no pet shop para tomar um banho.

**3-**Desculpa se houver alguns erros de português, é que estou tentando escrever de luva, porque minha mão fica gelada no inverno e meus pais se irritaram comigo por pôr minha 'mãocolé' na barriga deles XD!

**4-** Essa história se passa no Brasil, ok? Não conheço nenhum outro país, então não tenho condições de fazer essa história em Tókio, por exemplo.

**5- **No anime dublado o Oroshimaru já aparece! A voz dele ficou grossa e sexy, e como ele é super-zuado nessa fic eu ironizei um pouco...

**6-** DEIXEM REVIEWS!

**Respondendo as Reviews \o/ ----------------------------------------- **

**Rumokura Hisa**

**Isa:** E-Eu sou engraçada? Gente alguém gosta das minha piadas! Ai que emoção! \o/

**Todos:** -gota-...

**Isa:** Srta. Hisa ainda não achei nenhuma brecha pro Deidara aparecer, sinto muito... Mas... –Derrepende sobe no planalto- EU JURO QUE VOU COLOCAR O DEIDARA NA HISTÓRIA! o/

**Todos:** TOM!-capotam-

**Itachi:** Por que o Deidara? Já não basta o Tobi? ô/.\ô

**Isa:** É que ela foi a 1ª a me dar Reviews, sabe, do povo para o povo?

**Itachi:** O que isso tem haver? ô/.\ô

**Isa:** Ela foi a primeira a me mandar Reviews, em agradecimento colocarei o Deidara na história, só que não estou achando brecha para ele, si bem que... Ele aparecerá, prometo! Já tenho planos para o Deidara na história!

**Deidara:** -Derrepente- EBA!

**Amakase Miharu:**

**Isa:** Ehhhhhhhh! Só tem gente famosa nos meus Reviews, olha a responsa! n.n

**Itachi:** Só que você tem que melhorar seu português ¬/ \¬

**Esquerda:** É! MANERA NO PORTUGUÊS, NÉ DIREITA? -.n

**Direita:** SAI DE MIM PORRA!

**Esquerda:** Mas eu te amo! ó.ò

**Deidara:** Eu mereço...¬\¬

**Isa:** Ô! Aqui é para responder Reviews e não para ser central de romances de membros decapitados! "Nossa, fiquei sem ar agora!"

**Deidara:** Ela tem razão ¬¬...

**Direita: **EU TENHO É VONTADE DE QUEIMAR ESSA MALDITA! EU A DEIXEI PRA MORRER! E AINDA DIZEM QUE A AMO?! EU VOU EXPLODIR A TODOS!

**Itachi:** Aprendiz do Russen ¬¬...

**Direita:** FALA SÉRIO! VAI TE (censurado) ITACHI! VOCÊ E ESSE SEU LENGA-LENGA DE MUDAR! APOSTO QUE VOCÊ SÓ ENTROU NESSA FIC PRA ESTUPRAR ESSA MENINA!

**Itachi e Isa:** !-vermelhos-

**Isa:** O Itachi? Me estuprar? Que honra n.n –vermelhinha da silva-

**Todos:** ! –CAPOTAM!-

**Itachi:** De jeito nenhum! E-EU FALEI SÉRIO SOBRE ESSE NEGÓCIO DE MUDAR SUA MÃO MALDITA! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr –pega sua espada-

**Esquerda:** DIREITAAAAA ºOº!!! –se põe na frente da outra mão-

**Itachi:** MORRA MÃO DESGRAÇADA!

**Deidara:** ITACHI! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO! NÃO TENHO DIREITO Á ANESTESIA!?

**Líder:** PQP! DEIDARA E TOBI, DEVOLTA P/A AKTSUKI!

**Itachi:** ? –para a 1 centímetro de distância da esquerda que cobria a direita-

**Deidara:** LÍDER! º\l

**Isa:** Líder! –olhos brilhando- Eu sou sua fan!

**Líder:** Nossa... Obrigado n.n7 –coça a cabeça meio vermelho-

**Direita:** Capitão ¬¬7...

**Esquerda: **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh –desmaia-

**Deidara:** Eu mereço ¬\¬ ...

**Itachi:** O que você está fazendo aqui líder? ô/.\ô

**Líder:** Deidara e Tobi! Para o quartel, JÁ!

**Tobi:** Gaingain –chorinho de cachorro- Tchau Isa-chan, até a próxima! n.n

**Isa:** Tchau Tobi...

**Direita:** Bleak, que meloso ¬¬...

**Oro:** Tchau Itachi-kun –se entrelaça nos ombros do Itachi-

**Todos: **O O"

**Itachi: **-olha friamente Oroshimaru e saca sua espada-...

**FIM!!!**


	4. O FIM!

Ultimo Capitulo da minha fic!!! Espero que gostem dos mementos finais, fugi um pouco da classificação (Parody/Humor), mas foi preciso, senão não acabava o trabalho!

**Legenda!:**

**-**Ações-

"pensamentos"

(comentarias da autora)

**Fulano:** fala

* * *

No capitulo anterior:

**Isa:**...-suspiro- "To até mais alegre, o Itachi é uma boa pessoa, depois de tanto tempo... Ele realmente está mudado... Nem parece que matou a mãe... Parabéns!"

-Aparece um vulto na minha frente, ele está todo cansado, suado e um pouco ferido- "?"

**Kakashi:** Até que enfim eu te encontrei!

**Capitulo 4- FESTA DE SÃO JOÃO**

**Isa:** ?! –Se levanta rapidamente do banco-

**Kakashi:** O-o que houve que você saiu do prédio? Arf, arf –cansado e suando frio-

**Isa:** Tchau. –Se vira e começa a sair andando-

**Kakashi:** Temos que volta agora para o prédio! Esse país é perigoso, uma moça não pode sair por aí sozinha. –agarra o meu braço-

**Isa:** ...E também não pode ficar por ai com um homem mais velho que nem seu parente é! –se vira e chuta o ponto fraco do Kakashi e de todo homem-

**Kakashi:** OU!!!!-cai deitado no chão cobrindo o 'aquilo', gemendo de dor e acaba desmaiando-

**Isa:** KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! –se agacha para ver o estado do homem- "SERA QUE EU CASTREI ELE? SERA QUE ELE TA BEM? SERA QUE ELE VAI VIRAR BIBA?! NÃO! BIBA NÃOOO!!!!" –espantada- O SENHOR ESTA BEM?! RESPONDE CACETE! –vai dar um soco no peito dele-

**Kakashi:** NÃO! –impede o soco agarrando minha mão- Eu não to bem! E não ouse me socar! –Inclina-se para tentar se sentar-

**Isa:** Ehhhhhhhh! O KAKASHI-SENSEI TA BEM! –rindo e esperneando de emoção-

Ah! De... –ajuda a colocá-lo sentado no banco-

**Kakashi:** Aiiiii, ui, aiiiiiii, nunca mais faça isso ta? -sendo-se no banco-

**Isa:** DESCULPA! T-T

**Pessoa 1:** "Pedido de casamento rejeitado?"

**Pessoa 2:** "Coitado levou um fora..."

**Pessoa 3:** "Ele é tio ou namorado dela?"

**Homem:** "Ihhhh, essa doeu..."

**Kakashi:** Ai, nunca pensei que fosse doer tanto! Ù.\ -ainda segurando o 'aquilo'-

**Isa:** DESCULPA! "AHHHHHH! NÃO CONSIGO DIZER MAIS NADA! DESCULPA, DESCULPA!" –virando a cara, toda vermelha- "Droga! Não vou ter coragem de encará-lo por um mês! DESCULPAA!" –dando as costas para o sensei-

**Kakashi:** Por que você fugiu?

**Isa:** ... "É, vai aproveitar que ta frágil! Não aprendeu a lição!? Maldito, da próxima vez será pior!" ... –vermelha e rangendo um pouco os dentes-

**Kakashi:** -percebe meu nervosismo e se assusta um pouco- Desculpa... –larga um pouco o bichim e coloca suas mãos no banco- Deveria ter esperado um pouco para perguntar isso, posso ler um pouco? –vira para mim, que ainda está virada para o lado oposto-

**Isa:** Você sabe o que penso sobre aquele livro né? –ainda de costas-

**Kakashi:** "O pior é que eu sei e é arriscado... ù\' " Sei...

**Isa:** "O QUE!? ELE ADIMITIU!? HÁ!" Se responsabiliza?

**Kakashi:** "hehehe, o que ela quis dizer com isso?"... Sim...

**Isa:** "Hé! Ele é corajoso! Hehehe" –sorriso irônico e um pouco vermelha- Então ta...

**Kakashi:** ... –tira o Icha Icha do bolso e começa a ler-

**Isa:** ... "Ô, não dói quando levanta não? Bleack, eu to doida, HAHAHA! EU TÔ DOIDA! ME INTERNEM NUM SPA!" –vermelhinha da silva e ainda de costas para o recém curado- "SERA QUE ICHA ICHA É UM TIPO DE TRATAMENTO? Pelo que sei, aquele livro é pornô, e o maldito adora isso, UH! QUE RAIVA!" –rangendo os dentes- " SE É PORNÔ, NORMALMENTE LEVANTA, ISSO QUER DIZER QUE... EU CHUTEI MUITO FRACO CACETE!!!!" –olha para o maldito com um olhar devastador, chamas, kunais, facas e churiquens nele-

**Kakashi: **Hm? ¬\ -percebe a encarada e vira rosto-

**Isa:** !!!-vira o rosto num Vapt de segundo!- "Ta certo, na próxima eu chuto mais forte!" ù.ú –sorrindo maldosamente e com estrelas super-brilhantes nos olhos, dando um ar de determinação-

**Pessoa 1:** "Vai sair beijo ou não?"

**Pessoa 2:** "Força garota! Encare-o e fale do seu amor para ele!"

**Pessoa 3:** "Ah, saco! Vai dar em nada mesmo! ¬¬" –para de olhar e vai embora- -Entra o Gai que manda a Pessoa 3 para o espaço sideral-...

**Gai:** -espiando junto com as Pessoas 1 e 2- "VAI KAKASHI! NÃO DEIXE O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE ACABAR COM VOCÊ! SEJA FORTE E SE DECLARE COMO A INTERNCIDADE DE MIL QUEIMAS DE PURA FLORESTA AMAZÔNICA!"

**Homem:** "Será que aquele livro é bom? Droga! estou muito longe para ver o titulo!"

**Kakashi:** -joga kunai em direção as pessoas 1, 2 e Gai- Gai, ela é a minha chefe ¬\... –ainda lendo a terapia mais ridícula do mundo-

**Isa:** !!! –vira o rosto para o Gai toda confusa-

**Pessoas 1 e 2:** "Vou embora, não vai dar em nada mesmo" ¬¬...

**Homem:** -vai embora e volta fazer o que tinha que fazer- PAMONHA! PAMONHA R$ 1, OO! QUENTINHA! OLHA A PAMONHAA! PAMONHAAA!... –desaparece-

**Gai:** O QUEEEEEEEEEE?! ELA É MAIS NOVA QUE VOCÊ KAKASHI, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE!? –olha para os dois desentendidos com espanto-

**Isa:** Muito prazer n.n' "HÁ! ESSA É A MINHA DEIXA!"... Vocês devem ter muito para conversar né?

**Gai:** MUITO PRAZER! Meu nome é Malito Gai e sou...hm! –sorriso confiante- O GRANDE RIVAL DO KAKASHI! –aponta para o rival-

**Kakashi:** Rival? Como assim? l.\ -olha p/o Gai-

**Gai:** Ora! Não seja ingênuo Kakashi! Somos rivais desde criança! Como ousa me menosprezar desse jeito!? Senhorita peço desculpas pelo... –se vira para olhar para a chefe de seu rival- CADÊ?! ONDE ELA FOI!? –num passe de mágica desapareci!-

**Kakashi:** AH!-se levanta com urgência- UH! –sente o órgão chutado e fica imóvel-

**Gai:** Kakashi! Você não pode andar nesse estado! Temos que ir para um hospital, não sabemos se á algo danificado aí!

**Kakashi: **Não posso subestimá-la... Mas também não posso ir para o hospital agora... –olha para Gai-

**Gai: -**Coloca Kakashi nas costas- Vamos primeiro á um hospital e depois vamos procurá-la! –sai pulando igual ao Kong de galho em galho com Kakashi nas costas indo em direção ao hospital mais próximo-

**Isa:** Arf, arf –para de correr e olha para trás- arf, arf –suando frio e sem ar- "Ninguém... Atrás...De mim... Ufa!... Consegui!... Será que os despistei?... Vou para casa agora!" –vira-se batendo a cabeça num tipo de parede felpuda-

**Inu:** HÁ! Agora você não escapa! –sorri e me segura pelo braço- Vamos voltar para o prédio temos que tratar de concertar aquele teto!

**Isa:** Não! Me larga mano! – se contorcendo para não ser arrastada de volta- - vê um poste e o agarra-

**Inu:** SOLTA! ò.ó Você vai acabar congelando ai!

**Isa:** Então me larga!

**Inu:** Ta, dê graças a Deus que eu não bato em mulher! –me larga e cruza os braços-

**Isa:** -Larga o poste- TCHAU! –fala super rápido e sai correndo p/o lado oposto-

**Inu:** VOLTA AQUI! –sai correndo atrás da baka-

**Isa:** -Vira a esquina e tropeça em uma corda que acaba disparando milhões de kunais! Mas não cai não chão graças ao seu pé!- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – olha as kunais vindo e se agacha o mais rápido possível-

**Sask:** Sabia que você ia passar por aqui, vamos voltar logo! –outro que me agarra pelo braço e me levanta do chão-

**Isa:** Isso é um Genjutsu não é? –luta para o Sask soltar o braço-

**Sask:** Sim, a cadeia nesse país é cruel e alem disso não quero matar você, só o Itachi. –Luta para me prender pelo braço-

**Isa:** LARGA-ME! Ó, EU JÁ CASTREI O KAKASHI VOU TER QUE CASTRAR VOCÊ TAMBÉM?!

**Sask:** -larga o meu braço com um sorriso no rosto- hum!...

**Isa:** -vê o sorriso e estranha, mas sai correndo mesmo assim, só que para o lado oposto!- POF!- No segundo passo se depara com a parede de novo, olha para cima para ver o estranho e...- INU YASHA, SAI DAQUI!

**Inu:** Agora você não escapa mesmo! –vai me pegar pelo braço de novo-

**Isa:** -Desvia desesperadamente de todas as tentativas- SENTA! –o Inu yasha cai de cara no chão- HÁ! –Pisa no Inu yasha e sai correndo-

**Sask e Inu yasha –com um pouco de sufoco e ainda no chão-: **VOLTA AQUI!

**Isa:** "CARA, ISSO TA VIRANDO FILME POLÍCIAL! EU SOU A MOCINHA OU A VILÃ DA HISTÓRIA?! E PENSSAR QUE GERALMENTE SOU PEGA! HAHAHAHA!" –continua correndo- "Deveria participar da maratona!" arf, arf, arf... "Agora vou para casa!"

**Sesshy:** -Derrepente- Aonde você pensa que vai? –frio-

**Isa:** Mais um? Droga... ¬¬ -recuperando o ar-

**Sesshy:** Todo mundo está procurando por você, não adianta fugir. –parado, encarando-me friamente-

**Isa:** !... To nem ai! –passa pelo Sesshy que não me impediu de sair correndo-

Depois de duas esquinas e meia na rua do meu prédio...

**Naruto: **DETTEBAYO! ISA-CHAN! –no final da esquina barrando a calçada-

**Isa:** Naruto sai da frente! –não para de correr-

**Naruto:** NÃO!

**Isa:** NARUTO OLHA LÁ O CAMINHÃO DE RAMEN INSTATÂNEO! o/ -aponta p/o nada-

**Naruto:** ONDE? 0¬0 –olha pra tudo que é canto-

**Isa:** -da à volta no Naruto- Tchau! "Minha casa, minha casa! Ta perto, ta perto!"

**Naruto:** KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! – 49 Narutos aparecem- PEGUEM-NA PESSOAL! –Os 50 Narutos correm atrás de mim-

**Isa:** P(censurado) QUE P(censurado)!!! EU NÃO MEREÇO ISSO! –tenta correr mais rápido- AH! MINHA CASAAAA! –chegando perto da portaria-

**Naruto (s): **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Diz ele que é grito de guerra ¬¬-

**Isa:** Ah! T-T Minha casa! –á um centímetro da portaria-

**Naruto (s): **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –pulam todos-.

**Isa:** -olha para trás- Ah, valeu vai? T-T – SENTE O PESO DE 50 NARUTOS PULANDO ENCIMA DE MIM ME IMPEDINDO DE ENTRAR NO PRÉDIO ONDE MORO-

SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T-T –sentido o "Carma" por ter chutado o Kakashi vezes 50!-

**NO ESCRITÓRIO:**

**Sask:** Bom trabalho seu baka –sorri-

**Inu:** Se não fosse esse colar maldito eu que ia trazê-la de volta!

**Isa:** -amarrada em uma cadeira- ¬¬...

**Gai:** Agora a mocinha vai ouvir...

**Naruto:** SAI DAQUI SOMBRACELHUDO VOCÊ ENM FAZ PARTE DESSA FIC!

**Isa:** "Que tortura, o que vem com certeza será pior..." ¬¬

**Kakashi:** -chegando agora do hospital- Ué, desde quando isso virou investigação policial?

**Isa:** ... –suspira-

**Inu:** Policial? Até parece que fizemos algo errado. ¬¬

**Naruto:** Kakashi-sensei! EU CONSSEGUI CAPTURAR A CHEFE! n.n7

**Kakashi:** O Naruto? Uau, estou surpreso! l.\

**Isa:** ... "Tomara que conversem e se esqueçam de mim, to quase me livrando dessas cordas que... pelo visto, foram colocadas pelo Naruto." –dando um jeito de tentar fugir de novo-

**Kakashi:** -se toca- E a fujona? Deu muito trabalho? –olhando para mim-

**Isa:** "Na próxima eu chuto mais forte!"... –virando o rosto e corando um pouco-

**Kakashi: **Não adianta fugir, o Sesshoumaru está lá fora de vigia...

**Isa:** ... "Aquele lá não pega nem barata, vai me pegar? Duvido..." ¬¬

**Kakashi:** Mas não tente fugir mesmo, temos que trabalhar hoje e amanhã é a festa junina lembra?

**Isa:** ...

**Kakashi:** Alem disso você não vai doer muito ouvir uma coisa... ¬\

**Isa:** "O que?"

**Todos:** GOMENASAI!

**Isa:** "Eles me falam isso comigo aqui, amarrada em uma cadeira? É muita cara de pau!"...

**DIA SEGUINTE Á NOITE, NA TÃO ESPERADA FESTA JUNINA:**

**-**em uma mesa... -

**Rin:** Senhor Sesshoumaru vamos dançar! n.n – a pequena rin agarra a mão do Sesshy-

**Isa e Naruto:** SESSHY! SESSHY! SESSHY! –incentivando-

**Shippou:** Rin, dança comigo!?

**Rin:** Claro que sim Shippou! n.n –pega no braço do pequeno youkai e vai dançar-

**Isa: **AI QUE FOFO! ♥o♥

**Naruto:** Pó só eu que não tenho namorada? ¬¬

**Isa:** -risos- Hahahaha! Não se preocupe Naruto, eu te amo! n.n –olha p/o Sesshy-

**Sesshy:** -cara amarrada- ...

**Isa:** TE AMO TAMBÉM SESSHY! – dá um abraço no Sesshy-

**Sesshy:** SAI DE MIM! –olhando-me friamente-

**Isa: **Ta! To indo beber quentão! –desgruda dele e sai da mesa-

...Em outro canto da festa...

**Deidara:** Sasuke, outro bilhete para você...

**Sask: **O que?!Não tenho mais onde botar bilhete!

**Esquerda:** Deixa que eu arranjo um lugar em você n.n

**Sask:** VEM NÃO, DEIDARA CONTROLA SUA MÃO!

**Itachi:** Respeite o clã!

**Inu:** HE! BEM FEITO SASUKE! è.é

**Direita:** Deidara, tem um para o Inu yasha também não é? ¬¬

**Deidara: **É mesmo! Aqui esta Inu yasha! –entrega um bilhete em formato de coração-

**Inu:** Ué, de quem é?

**Deidara:** Sei lá! Eu só entrego quem vê quem manda é o Tobi.

**Itachi:** Não adianta nem perguntar então... ¬/ \¬

**Inu:** ...-lendo o bilhete- Me encontre no beco ás... De alguém que te abandonou, mas que daria de tudo para voltar para a felicidade de sua proteção... KAGOME! –sai correndo em direção ao beco-

**Isa:** -senta em outra mesa junto com o Kakashi e olha a cena- Foi você que armou isso não foi?

**Kakashi:** Ele tem que aprender que não se grita com mulher... O que tem nessa garrafa?

**Isa:** AH! É que não tinha quentão então eu vou beber vinho quente! E se for para beber que seja com orgulho! D.

**Kakashi:** "O que orgulho tem haver com isso? Ah deixa pra lá... Só não acho bom ela beber tudo isso sozinha..."

**Isa:** BEBEI AMIGOS! BEBEI! –enche o primeiro copo- A propósito Kakashi... Quem você mandou correio para encontrar o Inu yasha? l.l

**Kakashi:** Já vai aparecer, é só olhar... –pega um copo e coloca um pouco da bebida-

**Isa: -**bebe um pouco- Vai demorar? Por que você ta aqui sozinho?

**Kakashi:** A médica mandou descansar, não posso andar demais por uma semana para não comprometer meu estado... –bebe um pouco-

**Isa:** Ta ta, entendi –bebe mais um pouco- AH! Ahhhhhh! Não acredito! Você é cruel hein?!

**Itachi:** O que foi? –senta-

**Isa:** Olha lá quem vai se encontrar com o Inu yasha no beco! Eu bebi? Eu bebi tanto assim?!

**Itachi:** O que deu no Inu yasha? Eu pensei que...

**Isa:** Foi o Kakashi que armou isso!

**Itachi:** -encara o Kakashi com um olhar maléfico, já são inimigos faz tempo-

**Kakashi:** ? –percebe- O que foi?

**Isa: **OMG...

**NO BECO:**

**-**a pessoa misteriosa entra-

**Inu:** KAGOME! –sente um abraço- Me desculpe, eu não podia ter te abandonado com aquele Houjo... –abraça- Eu te... te...

**Jakotsu:** Eu sei meu Inu yasha n.n... –esfrega a cabeça no peito do 'herói' e o abraça ainda mais forte-

**Inu:** JAKOTSU?!!!! –arrepia e cora violentamente e larga a bicha louca- SAI DAQUI!!!!

**Jakotsu:** AI, MEU INU YASHA NÃO PRECISA TER VERGONHA, EU TAMBÉM TE AMO.

**Inu:** CADÊ A KAGOME? –falando com um pouco de rancor e lutando para sair dos braços de Jakotsu que o prendera como correntes!-

**Jakotsu:** TA COM O HOUJO COMO VOCÊ MESMO DISSE E EU SOU SÓ SUA ESSA NOITE. –Olha Inu yasha nos olhos e aproxima seu rosto até o de Inu yasha-

**Inu:** SAI DAQUI JAKOTSU!!! POR FAVOR SAIIII! SOCORROOOO! ME MANDEM SENTAAAAAR!!! –empurra o Jakotsu mais uma vez e nada-

**Jakotsu:** Ai como você está excitado hoje Inu yasha n.n –corado-...

**Inu:** NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

CENCURADO POR FALTA DE IMAGINAÇÃO!XD

**NA MESA:**

**Kakashi: **É, ele aprendeu... –acabou com o 2ºcopo-

**Isa:** Pois é... BEM FEITO! –acabou com o 5º copo-

BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! –explosão-

**Isa:** Ué, o que foi isso? l.l ué, cadê o Itachi?

**Deidara:** Foi bater no Oroshimaru ¬\¬ -sentado no lugar do Itachi-

**Isa:** Por quê?

**Deidara:** Sei lá! Só sei que ele não é muito resistente a bebidas, na Akatsuki ele nunca bebeu ¬\¬ -olha o copo do Itachi que estava no meio e começou a beber- É, ele nunca bebeu mais que um copo de água por dia -\- -começa a beber conosco-

**Isa:** MESMO!? UAU! Ele não tem cara de ser fraco para bebidas! –enche o copo de novo-

**Itachi:** -todo ralado- CHEGUEI! –com a cara amarrada-

**Deidara, Isa e Kakashi:** O que foi? ¬\ ¬¬ ¬\¬

**Itachi:** -começa a conversa até o Sol raiar-

**Fim da fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gostaram? Odiaram? O Final ficou um pouco brega e sem noção? Então deixem Reviews!!!!

**OBS-DUVIDAS QUE TALVEZ VOCÊS TENHAM!!!!------------------------------------ **

**1-**Como fui parar no escritório depois do 'Carma'? Botei meu pão de chocolate pra fora e acabei desmando com o peso e o impacto!

**2- **Para as fans do Kakashi: ESTÁ TUDO BEM COM ELE! ELE SÓ PRECISA DE REPOUSO! Ele não pode andar muito por uma semana, mas acabou tudo bem! Ele é um homem forte, saudável, não virou biba e ainda pode ter filho se não usar camisinha!

**3-** Depois do das desculpas fomos todos comer pão de chocolate!

**4- **Rin e Shippou dançaram a primeira musica juntos e depois a Rin só dançou com o Sesshoumaru, claro, depois de 1h de pedindo "Por favor".

**5-** Calma fans de Inu yasha! O nosso herói escapou dos braços de Jakotsu e aprendeu a nunca mais seguir as instruções de um bilhete sem saber de quem é e aprendeu também que não se grita com uma mulher!

**6-** O pessoal da praça achava que eu e o Kakashi estávamos tento um caso? UAU, QUE SUFOCO HEI? XD

**7-** Itachi deu um soco no Oroshimaru que foi longe! Tão longe que acabou em Paris e se apaixonou por uma vendedora de bolsas e acabou sendo modelo de sapatos, cintos, relógios e bolsas masculinas!

**8-** Quantos copos de vinho quente bebemos naquela noite? Aqui está o resultado:

Itachi: 2 copos e depois caiu bêbado (FRACOTE!)

Deidara: 4 copos;

Kakashi: 5 copos;

Isabelle: 1 garrafa e 2 copos!

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh venci! Bebi D+ aquela noite! Tava muito bom! No final o Kakashi teve que me carregar nas costas para casa, porque eu tinha adormecido na cadeira! XD BEBO MAIS QUE 3 HOMENS JUNTOS! HÁ! –toda orgulhosa-

**Kakashi:** "Só que caiu de bêbada depois ¬\"

**Respondendo as reviews!--------------------------------------------- > **

**Amakase Miharu**

**Isa:** Pois é né? Vida dura... A única mulher no meio desses marmanjos... OS 5 MAIS GOSTOSOS NO MUNDO DOS ANIMES!

**Oro:** Com certeza! n.n

**Todos os homens: **SAI DAQUI COISA RUIM!!!!

**Isa:** Oro você não devia ta em Paris?

**Oro:** Vim vender as bolsas da minha mulher! n.n

**Isa:** Ahhhhhhhhhh...

**Todos os homens: **"E botar chifre nela usando agente"

----------------------------------

**Igorsambora**

**Isa:** -Lê a Review e pasma- Ga-gatinha? -fica branca-

**Inu:** O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Naruto:** CUMÉ QUE É?!!!!!

**Isa:** Como assim gatinha meu senhor?! Você já viu uma foto minha por acaso?! G-gatinha? To confusa agora... .

**Kakashi:** E depois castra á mim ù\ !

**Isa:** VEM NÃO QUE AI TA TUDO CERTO!

**Kakashi:** Só não vale me dar outro ta?

**Isa:** Ta, voltando a responder a Review... Muito obrigada por me explicar o que é ONE SHOT senhor! n.n7 É que minha amiga disso que minha fic parecia uma One shot ai eu botei! Mas agora eu já concertei! Obrigada também por me dar essas dicas, juro que vou pesquisar mais no meu próximo trabalho! òó7

**Kakashi: **"Desde que eu não saia ferido está ótimo" ¬\

**---------------------------------**

**B****adscout**

**Isa:** HAHAHA! Não, não é o clone do Itachi não! –risos-

**Itachi:** Sentimentalista? Eu? Sei lá... ¬¬

**Isa:** É que você não é de ajudar as pessoas.

**Sask: **"Eu que o diga" ¬¬

**Isa:** Como vê não botei nenhum casal e espero que tenham gostado do ultimo capitulo né Uchihas?

**Uchihas:** É!

-----------------------------------

**Mayara Higurashe**

**Isa:** MAY!? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TEM CONTA NO FANFICTION?!

**Inu:** Como assim 'SEU'?! EU SOU DE NINGUÉM!

**Isa:** Você só trabalha para mim... NÃO SEI PREOCUPE MAY ALEM DISSO QUE FIZ NA FIC NÃO FAÇO NADA MAIS COM O INU YASHA! (fora amizade, claro n.n)

**Shippou:** INU YASHA! Por que você não fica com a Isa-chan? –aponta furioso p/o Inu yasha-

**Os 2 bakas:** -vermelhos-

**Isa –vermelha de vergonha- e Inu –vermelho de raiva-:** Shippou... "n.n ù.ú"

**Inu:** VÁ PARA A PQP SHIPPOU! –bate no Shippou-

**Isa:** INU YASHA SENTA!

**Shippou:** Buaaaaaaa o Inu yasha me bateu!!! –pula no meu colo-

**Isa:** Morde ele UAI! ¬¬

**Shippou:** hora da vingança Inu yasha ò.ó –olhar determinado-

**Inu:** Que venha!

**Isa:** May eu estava até pensando que você não ia deixar Reviews você me deu uma surpresa!

**Shippou e Inu yasha:** Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Shippou: com 3 galos na cabeça e chorando; Inu yasha: mordida no braço-

**Inu:** SEU MALDITO!

**Isa:** INU YASHA SE VOCÊ VOLTA A BATER NO SHIPPOU EU TE BATO!

**Inu:** HM! –senta no lugar com a cara amarrada-

**Shippou:** HÁ! –risada irritante-

**Isa:** Fique quieto você também! Que que é isso! Parecem duas crianças!

**FIM DAS REVIEWS!------------------------------------------------> **

O fim serve para que novos encontros apareçam! Obrigada por ler até aqui e até o meu próximo trabalho!

MUITO OBRIGADA!


End file.
